Valentines
by katty998
Summary: The last letter of Saint Valentine is found by Claudia on Valentines Day
1. Chapter 1

**269 - Rome**

The flicker of the candle was the only light the man had in his small cell. His tattered toga was supplying him with no warmth from the cold February air breezing through the open window, so his hands were shaking from both the cold and the fear of his impending doom. Using the last few drops of ink in the small inkwell on the table and his hand made wooden stylus, he wrote his final letter to the women he loved.  
Two Roman guards entered the cell, grabbed the prisoner by his arms, yanked him from his stool and dragged him out of the cell to his execution. The letter lay on the wooden table, a cold wind blow through the window and blow out the small candle ... The room went dark.

**2010 - South Dakota**

Dean Martin's 'That's Amore' was echoing it's way around the warehouse to Claudia Donovan's dismay, "ARTIE that is it! ENOUGH of this old guy music!", Artie moved his small glasses down his nose and turned from the computer to face the stropping 19 year old girl.  
"It's Valentines Day Claud, this isn't old guy music. It's romantic music!"  
"Romantic? If I have to listen to Deano sing 'When the moon hits your eye like a bigga pizza pie' I will be forced to throw a bigga pizza pie at the stereo and then you!"  
"It's for one day! It makes the warehouse happy! Live with it!"  
Claudia grabbed her clipboard with a huff and stormed out of the door of the office, to only return within a couple of seconds. Without looking in the direction of Artie she walked across the office shyly to pick up her headphones off the coffee table, without looking at Artie again she made her way out of the office to go do an inventory check items from a former warehouse.

Normally Claudia thought that inventory checking was a mind numbing giant waste of her talents, she would rather be getting her hands on some artifacts or inventions that could be in her mind 'improved'. Her main interests are the moment were the Farnsworth's or even the Tesler gun, the improvements she could make. However every time she goes near anything with a screwdriver, Artie would move quickly to stop her "_Don't even think about it missy_". But Inventory checking from former warehouses was interesting, this was inventory and artifacts that hadn't been checked or seen in decades and on today's agenda stock from Warehouse 3.

**Warehouse 3**

Warehouse 3 had been located in Italy during the midst of the Roman Empire and when Roman emperors came across these items that displayed great powers or in their eyes 'god like' powers they chose to lock them up in the Warehouse and use them to help keep control of their mighty empire. It was a commonly known fact to many warehouse agents that Nero's lyre that he played whilst Rome burnt down was housed in the warehouses unchecked artifacts somewhere, the last time it was seen an Agent Morris from the former Warehouse 2 was playing it in 1666 in London.

Claudia walked down the 'Roman Aisle'. Dean Martin had been downed out by David Bowies 'Space Oddity' coming out of her purple Skull Candy headphones "Who needs Deano when you have the great Bowie?". She started walking down the aisle like in zero gravity "Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can dooooooo", she drummed her black nail polished fingers on the clipboard in time with the beat. She turned her head left and was nose to nose with a bust of Julius Ceaser that had a blood red cape draped around it's neck. Claudia picked up the small brown index card in front of the bust and read:

_'**Artifact**: Julius Ceaser's Cape. **Power**: Gives the wearer great strategical powers in the art of war. Control an army to great success'_

Claudia made some notes on the paper clad clipboard, then looked up at the cape again "So that's how them Roman's managed to do it!". Moving down the aisle she came across a sword owned by the legendary Spartacus, a potion formula used by villagers in Gaul to fight the Roman's with super human strength. But there at the end of the shelf was a small brown piece of folded paper, Claudia was intrigued and removed her headphones let them hang around her neck. She gave a scowling look at the nearest speaker that was still playing 'That's Amore', "ARTIE GIVE IT A REST!". She know that Artie could hear her scream and was probably still sitting next to his computer with a huge smile on his face.  
Attention was quickly taken back to the small folded brown paper on the shelf, she took out a pair of purple latex like gloves from her back pocket, put them on and picked up the piece of paper. "WOW this is old!", a quick look at the brown index card on the shelf simply read:

_'**Artifact**: Saint Valentine's Last Letter. **Power**: . . . . . '_

Through the years the index card had worn away, the power that this artifact had was no longer legible. "So what makes you so special? Your just a really old romantics last letter" Claudia began to unfold the paper and to her surprise the writing on the paper was as clear as if it was written that very morning, nothing had worn or aged apart from the paper it was on. She couldn't help but read the short letter.

_'To my Lucilia,_  
_The last few months I have felt like I've been surrounded by demons sent straight from the depths of Tertius, but you my dear Lucilia, you my love have been my shining light, my saviour, my Venus. Cupid has shot his bow in my favour and has brought you to me. No matter what will happen to me, my love for you will be endless._  
_From Your Valentine'_

"Oh my God that was the most puke-a-delic piece of crap I have ever read", she folded up the paper, placed it back on the shelf and wrote on the brown index card in front of it 'May cause reader to puke!'. Her purple headphones went back on and once again Bowie was drowning out Dean Martin, raising her pen as a make believe microphone "There's a star man waiting in the sky, he's like to come and meet us, but he thinks he'll blow our minds". She finished her inventory checks and walked through the maze that is Warehouse 13 and back into the office to hand in the checklist.

**The Pink Spirals**

The office was empty so she just lay the clipboard next to Artie's computer, looking around the room again there was no one around, then the warehouse sound system came into sight. Another quick look around, she held her hands behind her back and slowly walked nonchalantly across the room, whistling now and again to add to her nonchalant manor. One more look to see if anyone was around ... no ... a black nail polished finger pressed the '_OFF_' button and Dean Martin was no more. There was enough time for a silent "Yeah!" and little dance before a voice was heard from around the corner.  
"What happened to the tune? After the twentieth time on that loop it was starting to get catchy, also for some reason I think someone should order pizza for dinner tonight ... I'm hungry" It was agent Pete Lattimer who had found the Warehouse manual in a cupboard and was thinking about going to read it but go distracted by a comic strip in the paper, "When the moon hits your eye like a ..."  
"Pete one more word and I'm sorry I will have to kill you!"  
"Oh so it was Miss Donovan that turned off the tune ... Naughty, Naughty ... Artie is not going to like that!" Pete walked from around the corner wagging a rolled up newspaper in Claudia's direction. Claudia looked at him with a smile,  
"I warned Artie, I can't work with old guy music playing. Just count your lucky stars that I didn't snap the CD in two!"  
"WOW Claud, CD? It's on MP3"  
"Well I will ... I will ... I"  
"Ha, I have out smarted you! Ha"  
"I ... I ... I see Pink spirals everywhere" Claudia's eyes went a light pink and then closed "I ... I ..." she collapsed on the floor, eyelids flickering fast, heart pounding visibly fast under her denim jacket. Pete raced across the office and dropped to her side, held her up in his arms and looked at her flickering eyelids "that's not good!". He looked around the empty office and started shouting for help "ARTIE! MYKA! HELL MISS FREDRICK! ANYBODY! HELP!""

A small smile formed in the corner of Claudia's mouth and quietly whispered "Pete", her heart start pounding quicker and then stopped! Her body went limp in Pete's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Claudia's life less body lay in Pete's arms. Pete had felt her body become limp and his yells for help became more urgent. There was a small hint of fear in his voice as he yelled once again "MYKA! ARTIE! COME QUICK!"

Finally Artie came bursting into the office from the warehouse to see his 19 year old assistant in the arms of Agent Lattimer. "Pete, tell me what happened"  
"Artie help her, she is fading quick" the fear in Pete voice was becoming more apparent "You have to tell me what happened for me to help" There was a fear in Artie's voice too,  
"She came in put down her clipboard next to your computer, turned off the music ..."  
"I know it was her! Sorry continue Pete"  
"... turned off the music, we had a laugh, then she went dizzy and collapsed on the floor"  
"Did anything unusual happen?"  
"Well I've never seen her go dizzy and fall to the floor, does that count?"  
"No Pete, I'm thinking anything that we count as unusual. Anything that could be related to an artifact?"  
"Pink Spirals" Pete looked at Artie with a confused look "She said she saw pink spirals everywhere"  
"Pink Spirals?" Artie repeated and seemed to look into space as if in deep thought.  
"Oh! Just before her eyes closed they looked light pink"  
"Pink?" Artie repeated again then went back into his deep thought stance.  
"Artie quick she is getting weaker!" Pete could fell any life that was left in Claudia's body was slowly fading away.

"Pink eyes? Pink Spirals? She was working in the Roman aisle, there is nothing down there that could do this ... no there isn't ... but what if ... could this be an Art ..." His train of thought was interrupted by Claudia. She took in a deep breath and coughed as if she had been submerged under water and was finally coming up for air, her eyes weren't open but life was back. The rapid heart beat could once again be seen from under the denim jacket.  
Pete still cradling her in his arms pleading with her to open her eyes, then slowly Claudia opened her eyes. Pete saw the cloudy glittery light pink balls that had replaced Claudia's eyes. She whispered "Pete",  
"Yeah Claud it's me" he looked into her eyes and watched as the glittery pink clouds that occupied her eyes slowly started to swirl, like water going down the drain, the pink clouds quickly swirled down into the centre of her pupils. Her eyes returned to being hazel and she looked up at Pete. "Pete", she smiled and passed out in his arms.

**Santa Barbara, California**

The busy Sunday shoppers filled the streets of Santa Barbara, old people slowly going from shop to shop, groups of teenager's just standing around, guys rushing around getting their loved ones a last minute Valentines gift. However the gentle mummer of the shoppers was disturbed by "STOP! Santa Barbara police". Suddenly a young male wearing a black hoody and jeans started pushing the shoppers out of his way in an attempt to get away from the Detective that was chasing him though the streets.  
"STOP!" The hoody clad male started knocking over the stales in a failing attempt to slow down the Detective in hot pursuit, books, toys and pineapples littered the trail of the culprit. The Detective leaped over the scattered items, only stumbling slightly on a pineapple "Damn Pineapples get everywhere!". He was caught up by his partner a blonde hair, blue eye female detective, he pointed the way the culprit went down the alleyway and tried to work out a way to catch him, "O'Hara you go that way down the street and around the block, I'll go this way throw the alley!"  
"Lassiter do you think that's wise"  
"Just do it O'Hara!"

O'Hara carried on going down the street and Lassiter went down the alley as planned. What wasn't planned was the culprit had stopped in the alley and was waiting for Detective Lassiter. As soon as the detective saw him the culprit pulled a silver metallic tube from his back pocket and pushed the small black button on top, waved at the detective and vanished into thin air.

**Leena's Bed and Breakfast**

Pete had brought Claudia back to the B&B and lay her down on the sofa in the living room, covered her with a blanket and didn't let go off her hand at anytime. Agent Myka Bering and Leena stood around the sofa, no one could take their eyes of Claudia.  
Well that was until Artie burst through the door "Santa Barbara, California is experiencing a guy that can go invisible with a click of a button, so I've got you on the next flight out to get whatever artifact the invisible man has"  
"What about Claudia? She keeps calling my name I can't leave her side" Pete just stared up at Artie as if his attempt at 'puppy dog eyes' would change his mind, allowing him to stay at Claudia's side and not go to Santa Barbara.  
"Pete she will be safe! I will run things from right here in the B&B and Leena will never leave Claudia's side. I promise Pete, Claudia will be safe!" Artie rested his hand on Pete's shoulder and gave him the look that said he was telling the truth. Pete released Claudia's hand and took the plane ticket and case file from Artie's hand.

**Santa Barbara, California**

"O'Hara the guy disappeared in front of my eyes"  
"Lassiter I just think that is impossible! Your eyes must be tricking you, when was the last time you took a vacation"  
"It has nothing to do with my lack of vacation. I saw a man turn invisible!" The two detectives were arguing in the chief's office which they had been called to on urgent business. They turned away from each other and sat there in silence until the door opened, but it wasn't the chief that walked in, it was agent Lattimer and Bering. Lassiter stood up and stood face to face with Pete Lattimer "Who the hell do you think you are? Where is the chief?"  
"Shut up! I'm not in the best of moods so you don't really want to be stand off-ish with me today okay!", Myka looked over at Pete who was nose to nose with Detective Lassiter and thought that was her cue to cool down the situation and extended her hand towards Lassiter.

"I'm Special Agent Myka Bering and this is my partner Special Agent Pete Lattimer, we are from the secret service ... we're here because a Detective Carlton Lassiter saw a man turn invisible"  
"I'm Detective Carlton Lassiter!" Without taking his eyes of Pete he shook Myka's hand "and this is my partner Detective Juliet O'Hara". Everyone took a seat around the chief's Oak desk and Pete throw the case file down.

"So Detective tell me everything and make it quick, I don't exactly want to be here!" Pete said with a stern look on his face,  
"I was chasing a prep down an alley way, he turned around and pulled a metallic tube from his back pocket, pressed the button on top and turned invisible"  
"Can you tell us about the tube?" Myka asked taking out a pen to take down anything "It was a metallic cylinder about the size of a ... I don't know ... a kitchen roll inner tube"  
"Was there anything on it?" Pete asked "There was a small logo on it"  
"Logo?"  
"It was like an triangle split into two"  
"Was there anything else on there?" Myka was writing everything down, Lassiter closed his eyes and tried hard to think.  
"There was writting on there" He squeezed his eyelids shut trying to think hard about the writting "Global Dynamics".

Pete and Myka looked at each other with a shocked look and mouthed "_G.D_"

**Authers Note**: thank you to _coffeebean2009_ and _Casedeputy _for the interest ... Hope that I will be able to continue the best I can. This is my first Fanfic story, so any tips would be awesome :0)


	3. Chapter 3

**Santa Barbara, California**

Agent Bering and Lattimer were still looking at each other with a shocked expression on their faces still mouthing "_G.D_".

"If your with the secret service does that mean that this 'Global Dynamics' item is like a terrorist item of some sorts?" asked a curious Detective Juliet O'Hara "It is a lot worse than that, we have a greater problem now!" replied agent Myka Bering, Detective Lassiter stood up from his chair.  
"If this is a national problem then we want in!"  
"NO!" Agent Pete Lattimer answered straight back with anger in his voice "Local enforcement always gets in the way! I want to close this case quickly! I have an ill co-worker back in South Dakota, I don't want to be here, I don't want to stay here! Now get out of my way and let us do our jobs!" Pete pushed past the standing Carlton Lassiter and out of the office.  
"I'm sorry for my partner, our college back at the office has come down with something and Pete would rather be at her side than on this case" Myka explained and extended her hand and shook both detectives hands "Thank you for your help, your time and the use of your office"  
"Just keep us informed!"  
"Sorry Detective Lassiter, from here on I fear that it will be strictly top secret!". O'Hara and Lassiter just looked at each other and took that as a warning from Agent Myka as a hint that this case for them was over.

Pete was in the hallway talking to the little black and white video screen on the Farnsworth that displayed a stern Artie. "Artie tell me how Claudia is!" Pete shouted at the small screen,  
"She is doing ... okay, her heart rate has stabilized and her eyes keep opening and then she goes back to sleep. She seems very tired and hasn't moved off the sofa"  
"What is wrong with her?"  
"We haven't worked that out yet! But what do you know about the artifact making people turn invisible?"  
"Well I don't know if you will like this!"  
"What is it Pete? What are we dealing with?"  
"Well" Pete held the Farnsworth closer to his mouth and whispered "Our witness says the divice has ... Global Dynamics written on the side"  
"GLOBAL DYNAMICS!" Artie shouted down the Farnsworth "Okay you and Myka need to get that device and quick! Any G.D technology in the wrong hands is very, very bad" his voice sounded very worried "Very, very bad indeed!"

**South Dakota - Leena's Bed and Breakfast**

Claudia was still asleep on the sofa in the living room of Leena's B&B as Artie frantically searched the all computer files for the keywords '_Global Dynamics_' and '_Invisibility_'. "How is this on the streets of Santa Barbara, I have known PEOPLE that haven't got out of G.D or even Eureka for that matter! The place is like a fortress" he clicked and slammed the mouse on the table "What? Invisibility has been illegal in G.D since 2001? But there is a device!" Artie was now getting angry and shouting at the computer monitor.  
However while Artie was distracted he didn't notice that Claudia was moving, slowly turning her body round and sitting up on the sofa "PETE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

It scared Artie who, with freight fell off his chair and looked over at the source of the scream, once he had got himself together he raced over to Claudia's side "Claudia your finally awake!"  
"Wheres Pete?" she asked in a quiet whisper,  
"Claud I can't hear you ... Do you feel okay?"  
"Wheres PETE?" Claudia shouted at Artie with anger,  
"His on a case with Myka in Santa Barbara, he will be back soon. But Claudia do you feel okay?" Artie was starting to get concerned.  
"I want Pete!" Claudia started to cry, Artie sat next to her on the sofa, wrapped one arm around her and gave her a hug. "Did you say he was with Myka?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, they are partners they went together, why?"  
"She is always with him!" the crying continued, tears falling down her check,  
"They make a good team" Artie said becoming more and more concerned, with the behaviour that Claudia was displaying.  
"Why doesn't Pete spend that much time with me? WHY?" Claudia grabbed Artie's collar and pulled him close so they were face to face "Do you think he still likes me? You know really like me ... Has Myka ruined everything that we had? What if ..." Claudia stopped and the glittery pink clouds filled her eyes once more "Yes ... what if? ... what if?".

Artie quickly stood up off the sofa and left Claudia sitting in a trance. "This isn't good!" he stood there looking at Claudia sitting on the sofa in a trance with pink eyes muttering to herself "What if" over and over again.

**Santa Barbara - California**

The midday sun was beating down on the Santa Barbara coast as Myka and Pete sat sat on a bench looking out across the blue sea. "So Pete, what's up?"  
"Sorry Myka, Claudia is like a sister to me and to see her in this state has me worried. I want to be there for her!" Myka gave him a small hug and then turned back to look out across the sea.  
"Well Artie has just called on the Farnsworth, her eyes have gone back to being pink and she in sitting in a trance ... he says she is safe!"  
"Yeah but he doesn't know what is wrong with her!"  
"Well she keeps asking for you, so I think the quicker we catch the guy here with G.D technology the quicker you can go back to being at her side!" Myka gave Pete a small smile and carried on talking "Anyway about this device we are chasing ... Artie has hit a dead end. Apparently Global Dynamics classify all invisibility technology or experiments, Illegal since 2001. So we are dealing with something that really shouldn't be!"  
"Myka. If she is calling for me, we need to get this guy quick!" Myka simply nodded at Pete "So where do we start looking for the invisible man?" Pete heard the words he just said and know the ipossible task that was before them.

**South Dakota**

Artie's computer started to make the 'Bing Bing' noise that indicated something was happening. That something could be a hit on the G.D files to see what technology they were dealing with, it could be an artifact somewhere in the country causing trouble or it could be local Santa Barbara news indicating that the invisible man strikes again. This time it was the latter. The four seasons Resort in Santa Barbara reported that a human hand appeared out of no where and took keys off the hooks and then the hand and the keys disappeared.  
"Well that's strange why did his hand appear?" Artie said with a puzzled look on his face as he read the report, he turned around to face the Farnsworth propped up next to the computer and was just about to connect his agents in the field when he noticed that Claudia was no longer sitting on the sofa ... "Okay where did you go?" his eyes darted across the room and then there was a **_CRASH_** and everything went dark for Artie!

Claudia stood above the fallen body of Artie with the remains of a broken China Vase in her hands "What if?" she muttered still with cloudy pink eyes. "Four Seasons Resort, Santa Barbara, California ... Here I come Pete!" Claudia smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Pete stopped walking and looked at Myka"I sense something is not right!" he looked around and saw only the busy Sunday shoppers in the streets of Santa Barbara.  
"What's wrong Pete?"  
"I don't know but this is going to be bad, it is a really strong feeling!" Pete had a worried look on his face, then he went white with fear "What if it's Claudia? What if she has got worse?"  
"Pete, Artie would call if her condition had got worse!" Myka rested her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  
"Something bad is coming!" Pete looked around the street "It's close!"

**South Dakota**

"What the Hell was that?" Artie had started to come too, face still lying on the floor surrounded by the remains of a china vase. Picking up his glasses and getting up into a sitting position he looked around the office "Claudia? Claudia did this? ... but why? What is wrong with her?".  
He got to his feet, he wasn't stable but he was on his feet. Looking around he noticed that his computer was still "_Ping, Ping_"-ingwith local news from Santa Barbara. "She wouldn't have ... she would have ... what is this thing with Pete?"

He started to frantically type 'Claudia Donovan' into the computer searching recent files from all area's of law enforcement, transport, ATM machines, anything that would help locate her. "Where have you gone?" ... _Ping_ ... "Well Miss Donovan, I could have guessed. First class flight to Santa Barbara Municipal Airport and looking at this" He let out a sigh "You've landed!"

**Santa Barbara**

"What do you mean Claudia is here? Why hasn't she found us?" Pete shouted down the Farnsworth at the small video picture of Artie.  
"Pete I fear that if she finds you ... well lets say that wouldn't be the best of ideas. I still haven't worked out what is wrong with her. I'm going down to the Roman aisle next, it has to be something down there that has done this too her!"  
"Artie? What do you mean 'that wouldn't be the best idea'?" Pete looked confused "Well ... she keeps saying your name over and over ... and it's not in a nice way" Artie looked directly down the screen "I think she would hurt you if she found you!"

Pete looked worried and that sense of something bad comingreturned, making his body weak. He handed the Farnsworth over to Mykaand fell onto the bench beside him. "Is he alright?" Artie asked "He has been having this feelingthat something bad is going to happen, it looks like Claudia is the reason behind that!" she looked over at Pete then back to the Farnsworth"Is there anything on this invisibility tool from GD?"  
"An incident over at the Four Seasons Resort where a hand appeared out of nowhere and took some room keys ... Myka tread carefully on this one Pete might be in trouble. Go with caution!" The screen on the Farnsworth went black and Myka shut it up and looked over a Pete.  
"Everything is going to be fine!" She sat down next to him and gave him a small hug.

**Four Seasons Resort - Santa Barbara**

Myka and Pete walked up to the glossy pine front desk and took out the Secret service badges and shown them to the professional looking teenage girl on reception. "I'm Agent Bering this is my partner Agent Lattimerwe have heard that you have witnessed something ... out of the norm!"  
"You saw a hand appear" Pete blurted out to an angry looking Myka "Sorry Myka but I am getting a strong vibe in here. It is bad here". The receptionist looked wide eyed at Pete and then started to shake.  
"Oh My God are you like Ghost hunters ... Oh My God ... no your Ghostbusters" the young receptionist whispered with excitement in her voice.  
"Sorry ma'am we are just with the secret service ... what room keys were taken?" Pete asked with a smile, she looked through piles of notes on the desk and came across a small post-it note.  
"Rooms 47 and 57"  
"Do you have spare keys?" Myka asked ... within seconds spare keys where on desk. Pete took room 47 and Myka took 57.  
Both agents walked up the royal blue carpeted stairs to the elevators. They stood in the shining steel elevator nervously waiting for the doors to slide open on level 4. "Pete are you sure you want to go alone? What if she hurts you?"  
"She won't it's Claudia!"  
"But it's an artifact effected Claudia!" Myka grabbed Pete's arm "Pete be careful!" she removed her hand from Pete's elbow and let him go out of the elevator. The silver doors shut and Pete was on his own on level 4 and Myka continued to level 5.

**Level 4**

Pete slowly made his way across the the navy blue carpeted landing till he reached the door which was decorated with two gold shiny numbers on, '47' ... Pete knocked on the door "Secret Service open up!", there was no answer "you have till the count of three to open the door or I am coming in!". He moved one hand over his gun and with the other one took the spare key out of his pocket and turned the key in the lock until it clicked, he slowly pushed it open and stepped inside.

**Level 5**

Myka was at the door 57 which was also numbered with shiny gold numbers. "Secret Service open up!", she heard a faint noise coming from the room and slowly turned the key in the door. She pushed the door open and saw a shadow move in front of the window.

**Level 4**

Pete was walking around the empty hotel room looking in cupboards, wardrobes, drawers and under the bed. There was no one in that room and the only thing that suggested different was the silver suitcase that was on the bed. Pete took out a pair of purple latex like gloves from his back pocket and picked up the suitcase. There on the front of the case was the '_Global Dynamics_' logo, he popped the tabs and looked inside ... empty.

Pete continued his search into the bathroom. There in the white bath tube lay a blooded corpse of a young male dressed in a hoody and jeans, the guy matched the description of the man that Detective Carlton Lassiter had chased through the streets of Santa Barbara that morning. Then the sense of danger returned to Pete's body "MYKA" he shouted.

**Level 5**

Myka was slowly walking around the dark hotel room, she know that she wasn't alone "Hello" she called out. "I'm Agent Bering, your not in trouble I just want the device that you are usingback!" Something moved behind her and she turned quickly and pulled out the Tesler from her side holster "Don't make me shoot!".  
From the side a black nail polished hand appeared out of no where and took the Telser out of her hand and then the Tesler and the black nail polished hand disappeared into thin air. Myka was quickly turning left and right, left and right trying to see where the hand had gone. She felt a kick to the back of her knee and she fell with a thud to her knees, there was a small 'click' and all of a sudden Claudia was standing behind her with the the Glodal Dynamics device in one hand and in the other was the Telser which was now pointing right at the back of Myka's head "I think that should have been ... don't make ME shoot!"

. . . . . . . .

**AN**: Thank you for continuing to read, sorry it has taken a while to get this uploaded ... hope you are enjoying it.


	5. Chapter 5  Final Chapter

**30 Minutes Early**

As agents Myka Bering and Pete Lattimer were making their way to the hotel rooms Artie was back in the warehouse heading towards the Roman Aisle, which was the last place Claudia was working before she started behaving in a 'strange' way.

"Come on, come on something has to be the cause!" Artie muttered to himself as his eyes scanned each shelf for anything that might explain Claudia's actions "Ceaser's cape ... no ... Valentines letter ... no ... Spartacus' sword ... can't be" his eyes still scanned the shelf and then he saw the painting of the goddess Venus on floor "Could it be you? you are the goddess of love!", Artie put on his purple latex gloves and picked up the painting but as he lifted it up to face height his eyes went past the painting and onto the shelf with Valentine's letter on. "The Index Card! It has Claudia's hand writing on". The painting went back on the floor and Artie picked up the index card:

'_**Artifact**: Saint Valentine's Last Letter. **Power**: May Cause Reader to Puke!_'

"Oh no Claudia please say you didn't read this, this is bad news ... there is only one way to end the spell that this letter puts on the reader" he sighed and his eyes watered "Death!"

Artie rushed back through the warehouse till he reached the office and opened up the Farnsworth that he had left next to his computer. Nothing happened, he couldn't reach either Myka or Pete. He sat at his computer and start typing random phrases into the warehouse search engine: '_Valentine's Letter_', '_Love Spell_', '_Ending Love Spells_'. But there was no successful find. Artie hit the computer in anger. "Damn it!"

**Santa Barbara**

Myka knelt down in the hotel room with Claudia standing behind her with the Tesla pointing at the back of her head. "I have seen you all over Pete!" Claudia shouted through gritted teeth and jamming the Tesla into the back of Myka's head "Hugging him, whispering in his ear ... stealing him away from ME!"  
"Claudia what is wrong with you?" Myka managed to say with a slight quiver in her voice "You Myka, you are what is wrong with me ... you and Pete are always together! Pete and Myka, Pete and Myka, PETE AND MYKA" Claudia had bent over and shouting into Myka's ear "PETE AND MYKA! When is it ever going to be Pete and Claudia. We are meant to be together! you ... you shouldn't be allowed near him!"  
"Don't do anything wrong ... this isn't you, you must have been infected by something"  
"No, no I haven't I see clearly!" Claudia smiled, steadied her hand "Now Myka time to say goodbye and leave Pete alone forever!"

"MYKA, CLAUDIA IS HERE" Pete burst through the door, scaring Claudia who shot the Tesla and shot a blue electric stream straight at Pete, who on contact flew backwards and straight out the doorway he just burst in through. Claudia's eyes widened at what she had just done ... WHACK ... from behind Myka had got to her feet and hit Claudia around the head with the nearest thing, which happened to be a small plastic hotel kettle. It worked and Claudia was out cold on the floor.

**South Dakota**

Artie was getting angry at the computer as it wasn't telling him any ways in which to break the artifacts grip it had over Claudia, the Fransworth started going off and there on the small black and white screen was a worried Myka who didn't wait for a greeting "Claudia seems crazy and now lying on the hotel floor, out cold! Pete has been shot with the Tesla and I have the GD devise in my hand ... What is going on?"  
"Okay ... Claudia has read a letter that was written by Saint Valentine. He wrote the letter to the jailers daughter that he feel in love with, this was the last letter he wrote before his execution. It is said that who ever reads this will fall in love with the first person that they see ... she read it and Pete must have been the first person she saw" Artie sighed once more "Is there anyway to stop it!"  
"I have looked in every search engine and nothing just bring her back here safely and we will have to do all we can ... and did you say that you have the GD devise?"  
"Yes Artie that is here" she waved it in front of the small screen "and Pete is slowly coming round now so I have to go!" the small screen went black.

Artie looked at the screen that displayed 'No results found', "What if fair tales work? Is a Long shot!" a small tear roll down his face which he quickly wiped off and cleared his throat.

**Santa Barbara**

Myka tied Claudia's arms behind her back with the cord off the kettle that she had just used to knock her out, that was enough to keep her under control if she came round. Myka ran across the room to her fallen partner "Pete, Pete can you hear me?" his eyes slowly opened and a faint voice made it's way out "wow that think kicks a powerful punch!" he sat up and looked over a Claudia "Has Artie said what is wrong with her?"  
"It looks like she read Saint Valentines last letter and that caused her to fall in love with the first person she saw"  
"And that was me?"  
"I know, but it's not that strange really ... I mean only someone under a love spell could fall for you!" Myka managed a smile "I hope you know, I get my fair share actually!" he gave a weak smile back and slowly got to his feet "So what do we do with the body upstairs?"  
"Body?" Myka looked surprised "Yeah the hooded guy that the Detectives were chasing ... well it looks like to get that bit of G.D devise, Claudia killed him in the bathroom, and he fell into the bath, which is still his current location!" They both looked over at Claudia lying tied up on the floor.  
"She has been taken over by an artifact this isn't Claudia she wouldn't kill anyone!"  
"We need to get her out of Santa Barbara and back to the warehouse!" Pete growing more and more worried about what would happen to Claudia if the Santa Barbara police found out she killed a guy.

Myka rang the local police and informed them that there was a deceased body in room 47 of the Four Seasons Hotel and that they had caught the culprit and she was now under the care of the secret service ... with their business in Santa Barbara finished they got a first class private flight back to South Dakota (In which Claudia didn't wake up for the whole flight) and back to the warehouse.

. . . . . . . .

"Pete are you okay with her?" Myka asked as Pete carried Claudia in his arms till he reached one of the sofa's dotted around the warehouse office and placed her gently down. "She is very light, nothing to her!" he said but sounding a light out of breath.

Artie rushed in to see the fallen Claudia "Oh thank God you brought her back, I think I have worked out a way ... it sounds crazy but it might just work! ... JUST ..."  
"Just what?" Pete and Myka asked at the same time,  
"Just it is going to sound a little crazy ..." Just as Artie was about to explain there was a crash at the door followed by a small scream "... I think the crazy part has arrived!" The door opened and there stood a thin guy in trousers, shirt and tie, with a stylish pair of black glasses.  
"Well Artie you got the crazy part right!" Pete stood staring at the figure "And what is he meant to do?" Myka asked with wounder "I mean his from Global Dynamics he has no clue on what we do!"  
"He doesn't need to know that!" Artie said with a grin which said 'I hope this works' he extended his hand and walked towards the figure still standing in the doorway "Douglas Fargo welcome back to Warehouse 13!"  
"I'm here to collect some Global Dynamic technology that somehow managed to find it's way out!" he said with confidence to try and make himself sound important,  
"We shall get to that later! We have a more import task for you first!"  
"More important than top secret tech going missing!" he expressed with a small adjustment of his glasses "What do you want me to do?"  
"Kiss Claudia!" after that short two word answer there was a gasp from Fargo and Pete and Myka.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-kiss Claudia?" Fargo stuttered, and for the first time he saw her lying on the sofa asleep "why?" adjusting his glasses once again,  
"Yes! why Artie?" Myka jumped into the conversation "It's Valentines Day and the expression is that love conquers all! and I think that this will work"  
"DAMN it Fargo just kiss her now" Pete shouted at him "Okay Okay don't rush me!" Fargo moved over the room and approached the Sofa and knelt down, he saw that Claudia's eyes were moving rapidly under her closed eyelids, he could see her heart beating fast under her t-shirt. His mouth went dry and his palms started to sweat as he leant over and placed his lips upon Claudia's. He closed his eyes and kissed her.

Claudia's eyes opened and the pink clouds that filled he normal brown eyes were starting to disappear, unlike last time the clouds were not goiung into her pupil but were slowly turning into bust and floating out of her eyes and into the air with every blink. She started to look around the room at everyone looking at her and Fargo who was kneeling at her side with rosey cheeks and a silly smile on his face "Doug what are you doing?"  
"I don't know but the people you work with wanted me to kiss you!"  
"You've just kissed me?"  
"Happy Valentines day!" He smiled again but got a punch in the arm of Claudia "Happy Valentines day to you too Doug!" she smiled and looked around the room at her smiling co-workers "and what the Hell are you lot smiling at?"  
"Your back!"  
"Why where have I been?" she looked confused, Artie wiped away a small tear from under his glasses and cleared his throat,  
"Um .. just enjoy the remaining hour of Valentines Day then we will go over it tomorrow. There will be paper work ... A LOT of Paper work!"  
"Paper work sucks! What did I do? Was it cool? Will you tell me tomorrow? and Doug, Want a go get a girl a milkshake?" she made a really big smile and fluttered her eyelashes,  
"Why not! Valentine!" they shared a smile and left the office.

. . . . . . . .

"Okay am I the only one that thinks that was a weird way to end?" Pete looked at Artie and Myka for an answer,  
"Young love makes you ... weird!" Artie smiled,  
"But a man died, Claudia was taken over by an artifact, she shot me with the Tesla, almost killed Myka AND you and one kiss from a nerd wipes the slate clean!" Pete was still searching for an answer "I can't think of a better way to end ... love conquers all. END OF" Artie smiled once more at a confused Pete.

**THE END**

**AN: **I think I am a little of Pete and Artie at the end of this, this is my first fan-fic and seemed to have lost my 'muse' on the last chapter and I just haven't got it right. Maybe my next story will have a better ending, thank you so much for reading and reviewing ... any tips on how I could do things better would be a great help. (so sorry about spelling Tesla wrong throughout the first four chapters so concentrated on getting Roman timeline right, won't happen again lol) ... Thank you again!

**¦:0).**


End file.
